TrainBoy43's Sodortasia (1940) Parody Casts.
Here are some parody clips of Sodortasia (1940) by TrainBoy43. Cast *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Deems Taylor *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Leopold Stokowski *Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians *Fairies (from Rayman) as The Fairies *Croc as Hop Low *The Gobbos (from Croc) as The Dancing Mushrooms *The Teensies (from Rayman) The Dancing Flowers *The Fish as The Goldfish *The Pink Elephants as The Dancing Thistles and the Dancing Orchids *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Sir Topham Hatt as Yen Sid (Both humans and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Harold as Butterfly (Both flying in the air) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks *The Land Before Time Characters as The Dinosaurs *Gordon as Bacchus (Both strong) *Stanley as Jacchus (Both nice) *Sonic as Brudus *Sally Acorn as Melinda *The Male Female Characters as The Zebra Centaurettes and Non-Centaurettes *The Ed Edd n Eddy Boys as The Cupids *Amy Rose as Iris *Polokus as Apollo *Henry as Morpheus *Mavis as Diana *The Tickety Toc Characters as The Pegasus and family *Johnny Cuba as Zeus *Smudger as Vulcan *The Looney Tunes Characters as The Unicorns *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Madame Upanova (Both beautiful) *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr and Ben Ali Gator) *Madge, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Isobella as Hippos *Sally Seaplane as Elephanchine *The Female Fawns as The Elephanchine's Minions *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator (Both crush on Tillie and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Alligators *Spencer as Chernabog (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, D261, George, Hector, and The Troublesome Trucks as Chernabog's Minions *The Kikurians (from Hugo) as The People Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight, Inspired By Charlie Quigg's Video *Zorran as Chief *Rayman as Peter Pan *Dr. Bad Boon as Brer Fox *Oliver the Vast as Brer Bear *Vixey as Sawyer *Daphne Blake as Cinderella *Dawn as Jane Darling *Hugo and his family and The Simpsons Family *Tallulah as Alice *Ten Cents as Pooh *Naugas as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Spyro as Adult Simba *Indiana Jones as Jiminy Cricket *AiAi as Aladdin *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Theodore as Basil of Baker Street *Yoshi as Young Bambi *Emily the Vigorous as Ariel *Shaggy Rogers as Bagheera *Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, and Tom as Anita, Roger, Nanny, and Pongo *Olive Oyl as Ariel *Popeye as Adult Copper *Scooby Doo as Brer Rabbit *Bowser Koopa as Dr. Facilier *Princess Odette (Swan Form) as Raccoon (with The Raccoon's gasp) *Duck as Boris *Wile E Coyote as The Animal (saying Keep away) *The Wolf Pack as The Mice *Tommy as Mowgli *Vixey as Tiana (Frog form) *The Three Stooges as Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick *Crash Bandicoot as Flik *George the Tugboat as Dr. Dawson *Pinocchio as Llama Kuzco *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Atta *The Tugboats as The Ants *Princess Peach as Big Mama *Ed as Gideon *Eddy as Honest John *The Alley Cats as Littlefoot and His Friends *Little Toot as Young Tod *Agent Ed as Rex *Edward, Henry, James, Oliver, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Seven Dwarfs *Adult Tod as Danny *John Crichton as Quasimodo *Cabot as Prince John *Hercules as Tigger *Grampus as Rabbit *Sunshine as Piglet *Grandpa Lou as Owl *Double Dee as Christopher Robin *Fire Tug as Eeyore *Lillie Lightship as Kanga *Lord Stinker as Roo *Wendy Darling as Maid Marian *Princess Aurora as Lady Kluck *Flynn as Thomas O' Malley *Belle as Duchess *Razoff as Clayton *Misty as Jane Porter *Geppetto as Professor Porter *Jerry and the Others as Fry and his friends *Cream as Princess Melody Special Guests For The Dinosaur's Extinction, Inspired By Ekokubann's Dinsaour's Extinction *Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh *Hercules as Tigger *Grampus as Rabbit *Sunshine as Piglet *Emily the Vigorous as Ariel *Baby as Flounder *The Wolves as The Man's Dogs *Tails as Young Bambi *AiAi as Aladdin *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Tommy as Bambi's Father *Tallulah as Bambi's Mother *Charmy as Young Flower *Yoshi as Young Thumper Parodies *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 1: Main Titles and Toccata and Fugue In D Minor *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 2: The Nutcracker Suite *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 3: Sir Topham Hatt's Apprentice and Thomas chops up Skarloey with an axe from a deleted animation. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 4: The Rite of Spring *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 5: The Rite of Spring with a Dinosaur Fight and The Dinosaur's Extinction with some Crossover. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 6: Pastrol Symphony *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 7: Intermission/Meet The Soundtrack *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 8: The Pastoral Symphony *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 9: Dance of the Hours *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 10: A Night on Spencer's Mountain *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 11: Ave Maria *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia Part 12: End Credits Note * Thomas is the main hero, who wears Guybrush Threepwood's blonde hairstyle, with a black bobble for a ponytail, Great Dane ears, just like Scooby Doo's, and a cat's tail, just like Sylvester's from Looney Tunes with a white tip on its end, but has white fur on his skin, and wears Mickey's red sorcerer clothing, blue shorts, white gloves, and Rayman's white and yellow sneakers, a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, and Yen Sid's magical blue hat with a moon and stars on it, and carries a magic wand, because he also wears a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display his name. * Sir Topham Hatt is Thomas's father, who wears Merlin's hairstyle with beard, hat, clothing, and boots, and carries a magic wand. * Gordon wears Bacchus' white clothing, orange cap, brown hair, based on Ash Ketchum's from Pokemon, and has a pet horned donkey called Stanley, who wears Ichabod Crane's brown hairstyle for a ponytail, with a pink bowtie, and a black collar with a name tag saying his name. * Amy Rose wears a white bikini with red stripes, a snorkel mask, and black flippers. * The Eds are cupids, who wear their clothing, and wings. * The Looney Tunes are unicorns, who help everyone out. * Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails, who wears Baron Greenback's clothing and boots, and black hair for his Count Grisham hairstyle from The Scarecrow (2000 film) as a ponytail, with a black bobble. * The Teensies wear hats to dance while in their clothing. * Cerberus is a strong villain, who wears engineer clothing and boots from The Adventures of Toad and black hair and beard and carries a pipe, just like Henry's from The Brave Locomotive, including a red neckerchief, and a brown waistcoast. * Casey Jr wears a green yodeller's hat with a red feather on it, green yodeller's braces with dungarees, white and red socks, and brown boots. He also wears Guybrush Threepwood's blonde hairstyle, with a blue bobble for a ponytail, but wears blue cat ears, white fur on his skin, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and wears a red collar with a name tag to display his name, because he is in love with Tillie. * Tillie wears Angelina Ballerina's pink dress and pink ballet shoes, but wears dog ears, white fur on her skin, and a dog's tail with a white tip on its end, and wears a purple collar with a nametag to display her name. Her hair is based on Daphne Blake's from Scooby Doo, but is yellow, and has a blue hairband, because she wears gold-earings, because she is in love with Casey Jr. * Tracy wears a Can Can dress outfit with a hat with feather on top, but wears orange hair with two bobbles for pigtails, and wears Poodles ears and a Poodle's Tail, a blue collar with a nametag to display her name. Category:TrainBoy43